Move to the City
Move to the City é uma canção do Guns N' Roses escrita por Axl Rose, Izzy Stradlin, Slash, Duff McKagan, Steven Adler, Del James e Chris Weber. Ela foi gravada originalmente no EP Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide em 1986, e novamente, em 1988 no álbum G N' R Lies. Em ambas versões, há a presença de trompas. Letra (com tradução) You pack your bags (Você arruma suas malas) And you move to the city (E se move para a cidade) There's somethin' missin' here at home (Há algo perdido aqui em casa) You fix your hair (Você arruma seu cabelo) And you're lookin' real pretty (E você realmente está linda) It's time to get it out on your own (É hora de tomar conta de si própria) You're always fightin' (Sempre brigando) With your mama and you papa (Com sua mãe e seu pai) Your family life is one big pain! (Sua vida familiar é uma grande dor!) When you, you gonna move to the city? (Quando você, você irá mudar para a cidade?) Into the city where it all began (Na cidade onde tudo começa) You gotta move, You gotta move (Você precisa mudar, você precisa mudar) Ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma Time you gotta move (É tempo para mudar) You stole your mama's car (Você roubou o carro da sua mãe) And your daddy's plastic credit card (e o cartão de crédito de seu pai) You're sixteen and you can't get a job (Você tem dezesseis e você não consegue um emprego) You're not goin' very far (Você não vai chegar muito longe) You're always ridin' (Você sempre brinca) With the teachers and the police (Com seus professores e com a polícia) This life is much too insane! (Essa vida é muito insana!) When you, you gonna move to the city? (Quando você irá mudar para a cidade?) Into the city where it all began (Na cidade onde tudo começa) You gotta move, You gotta move (Você precisa mudar, você precisa mudar) Ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma Time you gotta move (É tempo para mudar) Right to the city (Direto para cidade) Where the real men get it (Onde o homem real está) Aw, child, ain't it a pity? (Aw, criança, não é uma pena?) Sometimes it gets too shitty! (As vezes fica tão bosta!) Come on and hit me! (Venha e me bata!) You're on the streets (Você está nas ruas) And it ain't so pretty (E isso não é muito bom) You need to get a new what you please (Você precisa de algo novo para te satisfazer) You do what you gotta do for the money (Você precisa fazer algo por dinheiro) At times you end up on your knees! (As vezes você termina de joelhos!) I'm always buyin' (Sempre comprando) With the local and the junkies (Com os locais e os viciados) This city life is one big pain! (Essa vida urbana é uma grande dor!) But you, you had to move to the city (Mas você, você tinha que mudar para cidade) Into the city where it all began (Na cidade, onde tudo começa) You gotta move, You gotta move (Você precisa mudar, você precisa mudar) Ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma Time you gotta move (É tempo para mudar) Oh right to the city (Oh, direto para a cidade) With the real nitty gritty (Com a real razão de existir) Aw, child, ain't it a pity? (Aw, criança, não é uma pena?) Sometimes it gets too shitty! (As vezes fica tão bosta!) Come on and hit me! (Venha e me bata!) Categoria:Músicas Categoria:G N' R Lies Categoria:Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide Categoria:Live Era: '87-'93